


The Half Marked Prince

by abbisfazbear



Series: Shadowhunter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Marks, OOC Severus Snape, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Shadowhunter Characters - Freeform, Parabatai Bond, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Runes, Seraph Blades, Shadowhunter Severus Snape, Slow Burn, Slow burn friendship, Tobias Snape and Severus Snape are starting to have a good relationship, Tobias Snape is not abusive, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Severus Snape, becuase I just can’t write him all that well, but I’m trying, good!tobias Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear
Summary: When Severus Snape is on summer holiday he stumbles upon a whole new world....I posted this to FFnet and decided to post it here too
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Petunia Evans Dursley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Shadowhunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207046
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a somewhat decent Harry Potter fanfic. Snape is going to be a little OOC and I’m deeply sorry about that. I made him too nice. Secondly I would appreciate feedback but in a compliment sandwich way. You know good thing-bad thing-good thing. Feel free to point out any inaccuracies but do it in a kindly fashion.   
> Thirdly, I do not own Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments. They belong to their respective owners.   
> This is also not based on the Shadowhunters tv show; I have only read the books so that’s why I’m basing it off of. I also do not support JK’s trans views. To all the trans people who are reading this: I love and accept you.   
> Also can someone fact-check the Insight rune for me? I just assumed it could be used for mind reading but now I’m thinking it’s more for seeing the future.

July 13th, 1974  
Severus Snape and his best friend Lily Evans were strolling around Muggle London because Lily had insisted on getting ice cream at this quaint little place called The Upside Down Cone. Severus wondered who in their right mind would name a place ‘The Upside Down Cone’  
They had gotten their ice cream and had sat down outside to enjoy this unusually nice day. Suddenly Severus noticed an abnormality in the usually normal city. A great black beast that resembled an ink blob burst onto the street behind Lily. Severus was surprised that she didn’t hear it; it was so loud he’d sworn people in France could have heard it. Then some boys came and started attacking it with swords. Sverus watched as the beast roared with frustration as one of the boys started throwing knives at it.   
“Your ice cream is melting, Sev,” Lily reminded him. “And what are you looking at?”   
“Look behind you,” he replied as he licked his cone. Lily twisted around in her chair, trying to see the beast.   
“Severus, what am I supposed to be looking for?” Lily questioned.   
Severus sighed. “There’s this monster and some kids are fighting it. With swords. In the middle of Muggle London.”   
“Why can’t I see it?” she asked, her voice tense.   
Severus shrugged. “Maybe it’s like the thestrals. Maybe you have to have a certain experience before you can see them.”   
“What did it look like?” she asked.   
‘You weren’t missing much. It was pretty ugly.” Severus said, finishing off his cone. He licked his fingers clean and got out of his chair. Lily followed him, her red hair flowing behind her and Severus was reminded of how beautiful she was. A slight pain was in his chest, followed by thoughts of, Maybe she likes me and I should ask her out but where would that put our friendship? followed by a confusing whirlwind of she’ll reject me, she’ll date me, followed by pure giddiness when she was around or when she held his hand or when he hugged him.  
They walked side by side down the sidewalk and Lily slipped her hand into his. Severus smiled. He was happy. For the first time that summer, he was truly happy.   
And then she showed up.   
Severus had never particularly liked Petunia Evans. She was mean, bossy, jealous, a horrible sister, and made Lily cry numerous occasions. But this interaction made him question what he thought he knew about Petunia Evans.   
For one thing, her hair was as short as a boy’s, which surprised Severus greatly. Petunia had always taken great pride in her long brown locks. She also was wearing all black clothes and had a rope attached to her jeans.   
Second, she dyed her hair black. Severus didn’t find this all too surprising. Muggle girls loved dyeing their hair different colors these days.  
“Petunia?” Lily asked, shocked. “Why do you have a rope?”   
Petunia did not answer her. “What are you two doing here? I thought-I thought your kind didn’t associate here.”   
Lily crossed her arms. ‘Severus and I can go wherever we want. We don’t need your approval.”   
Severus noticed Petunia’s hand as it came up to smooth her black hair. It was marked with an eye. “Nice tattoo,” he remarked. Petunia looked at him with a horrified expression that went beyond the panic of ‘oh no he’s going to tell my parents now about my new tattoo’. This was one of anger and shock. Maybe even rage.   
“How do you know?” she hissed at him. “Does your kind know about my kind? Can your kind see my kind?”   
“If you mean gothic teenage girls, then yes, wizardkind can see those just fine,” he said sarcastically.   
“You know what I mean, boy! Shadowhunters!”   
“Shadowhunters? Mmm, never heard of them. Are they your new gang you smoke with?” Severus questioned. Lily giggled. Petunia frowned.   
“Fine. If you don’t believe me, I’ll show you,” she said, turning and walking briskly down the street. The cries of ‘Tuney, Tuney, wait up!’ fell to deaf ears. Petunia Evans was too focused on her walking to take note of them.   
They had reached a grand, old building that looked as though it had been a church at some point.   
“This is the London Institute. Laugh all you want. I don’t care,” Petunia spat.   
“Tuney? It’s an abandoned church,” Lily pointed out.   
“You can’t see through the glamour?”   
Lily shook her head. Petunia looked almost gleeful. “Severus,” she said his name coldly, “can you see it?”   
Severus wanted to lie and say he didn’t for both the Evans sisters’ sakes. He wanted to lie to himself and say that it was all just a funny dream and that he’ll wake up any minute.   
No such thing happened.   
Severus sighed for the second time that day and rubbed his temple. How did Petunia Evans get involved with gangs in the first place? And why did she get tattoos? Those were two questions Severus desperately wanted to know.   
“Yeah,” he said boldly, “yeah I can. It looks like a castle. A well kept one.”   
Petunia frowned only slightly but nodded. Lily looked over at Severus in confusion, her green eyes reading ‘why did I not see it?’. He tried to give her reassuring smile but his mouth was so dry he failed. Petunia opened the doors to the Institute, revealing a narrow hallway.   
“If you can cross, then you’re a Shadowhunter,” she said. “Of course Mundanes can also cross. I think,” she added, looking at Lily. She walked into the building like she had been doing so her whole life.   
Lily looked at Severus. “Together?” she asked, holding out her hand.   
He nodded. “Together,” he said and they walked through the archway together.   
Inside they had met Nathan Brightbraid, the Head of the Institute, and his two twin children, Reuben and Amber. All of them had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes.   
Petunia had made a point to take Severus to the library after meeting the Brightbraids.   
Severus was amazed at the massive collection of books, Muggle-or Mundane as they called it- and Shadowhunter alike. Petunia plucked one off the shelf. The Shadowhunter’s Codex.   
“Here,” she said, “this might help you and Lily get comfortable with the Shadoworld. It’s like a guide book.”   
Severus read about Jonathan Shadowhunter, parabatai, their school, and the Clave(their government).   
How am I able to see all this stuff?, he wondered as he continued to read through the book. Warlocks were a thing and there appeared to be a half Shadowhunter half warlock named Tessa Gray.   
Maybe Petunia knows her, Severus thought as he flipped through the pages of the book until something piqued him on the next page. Runes. Not like the runes they studied at Hogwarts but weird and looked like the doodles in Lily’s old sketchbook.   
He traced the Voyage one with his index finger, wondering for the millionth time if he were imagining this.   
“Don’t worry,” a soft voice said, “You’re not.”   
Severus glared at the girl standing in front of him. She had dark toned skin and caramel hair that faded into a honeycolor at the tips and gold eyes.   
“Who are you?” he sneered.   
The girl ignored his rudeness. “My name is Evie Commonplace.”   
“How did you hear me?” Severus demanded.   
The girl, Evie, held up her arm. An (Severus consulted his book) Insight rune was burned on it.   
Severus scowled. “Oh great you’re one of those Shadowhunter people.”   
Evie giggled. “And? Aren’t you?”   
“No. I am a normal human being. My best friend’s sister is and she thinks I might be one.” Severus lied, deciding to leave out the fact that he was a wizard.   
She nodded. “Is one of your parents one?”   
“I have no idea. I know my mum isn’t but can’t really speak for my dad.”   
Evie played with the loose threads of her jackets. “We can always find out,” she said with a mischievous smile.   
Severus, who was just trying to enjoy some alone time and desperately wanted this girl to leave him alone, shook his head.   
She pursed her lips. “Hmm. Okay. I guess I have a lot of dirt to uncover.” As she started to walk away, Severus called out, “Wait!”   
Evie turned around.   
“If you’re a decent person, you’ll dig up the dirt with me,” he said, putting aside the Codex. She grinned and ran to another bookshelf. She pulled a book and opened it. Severus squinted at the text. It appeared to be a surname book. Hundreds of names were listed, some of which looked about as normal as wizard surnames. “You said Snape right?”   
He nodded and she ran her finger down the page. “There was a Shadowhunter by the name of Sharpstone. Tobias. Says here he left to marry a Mundane. Know him?”   
Severus’ blood went cold. “That’s my father,”   
Evie snapped the book shut and returned it to its shelf. “Well congratulations. You are a Shadowhunter on paper.”   
Severus frowned at her. “What do you mean?”   
“Well you probably don’t have any Marks or faced a demon or held a seraph blade,” she said.   
“You’re not wrong,” he said. He had read about seraph blades in the Codex. They were the blades Shadowhunters used to kill demons, named after angels. Perhaps that’s how they got their power, Severus thought. Evie nodded. Severus rolled his eyes. How long do those things last anyways? He pondered.   
“Quite a while,” Evie said.   
“How much have you seen?” he demanded, careful not to think of the Wizarding World.   
“Not much. Your thoughts are mostly about this girl-”   
“Enough!” Severus took a breath. “Thank you for helping me.” And with that he proceeded to leave but Evie stopped him.   
“You need to train too!”  
\---  
Now Severus was laying on the floor of the training room, having lost a fight to a girl.   
This should be illegal, he thought.   
Evie laughed. “You’ll get the hang of it. Eventually.”   
Severus groaned and got up. “What about Marks?” he asked after thinking for a while.  
“What about them?”   
“How bad does it hurt to get them?”   
“Eh, not bad. We usually get them around twelve but-um-”   
“Yeah, yeah I know. I didn’t know I was a Shadowhunter so I didn't get one,” Severus snapped. He didn’t feel like being nice at the moment.   
Evie handed him a thin tube like thing with a paper tied around it. He gave her a questioning look.   
“Seraph blade,” she said.   
Severus took the string holding the paper and undid it. Cassiel, it read. He steadied his grip on the forgein weapon with uncertainty. “Cassiel,” he said. The blade lit up a bright blue color. Wow, he thought, trying not to picture himself shoving it in Potter’s face and seeing his reaction.   
“Best not to use it on Mundanes. Or any humans for that matter, in case you missed it in the Codex,” Evie said lazily. “Who’s this Potter bloke anyways? Someone at your school?”   
Severus gave her a withering glare. “Think what you want. And stay out of my head.”   
She giggled. “Sorry.”   
“Since Lily was with me when I discovered the Shadow World, doesn’t that qualify her to become a Shadowhunter?” he asked.   
Evie shrugged, her honey curls bouncing. “Maybe. I don’t really know.”   
“So demons, how often do you fight them?” he asked, toying with the seraph blade. Severus wondered why he bothered to voice this. He might as well think all of his questions; Evie was bound to stumble on them.   
“About every day more or less. I’m not much of a fighter; that would be Petunia. I’d rather experiment with different Marks and toy with different metals. I’m thinking of being an Iron Sister when I’m older.” she responded.   
“Iron Sister,” Severus mused. He hadn’t gotten to that part in the Codex; he made a mental note to look it up later.   
Evie frowned. “I think your girlfriend is looking for you.”   
“She’s not my girlfriend,” he said darkly.   
“Sure she’s not. You should see her thoughts. She’s worried about you. It’s kind of sweet. I wish I had someone who cared about me that deeply.” Evie said with a wistful tone.   
Severus let go of the seraph blade. Immediately, it turned white again as it clattered to the floor. He exited the room and found Lily in the hall. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up.  
“Sev, thank goodness! This place looks so weird.” she said.  
“I know,” he said quietly.   
“It just doesn’t seem real,” Lily stated.   
Severus couldn’t agree more with her. He had met someone who could apply a simple tattoo and read his mind, had encountered angel blades, and learned that his dad was a Shadowhunter.   
Lily took his hand as they left the Institute together. Clutched in his other hand was the Codex, his thoughts swirling with stabbing demons with seraph blades and Marks and the Clave.   
For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Severus wished this was all a dream.   
He was out of luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After Severus had walked Lily home, he made his way to his own home. He was greeted by the smell of Thai food. He groaned inwardly. His father’s latest hobby was making Thai food; which in itself Severus didn't mind too much but his dad made such large quantities of it there would be leftovers for days.   
Tonight’s dinner appeared to be Thai turkey burgers, which they had two nights ago.   
His dad poured all of his energy into his cooking; that was what chefs did after all.   
Severus walked in, the Codex against his chest. His dad was in the kitchen while his mum was sitting down with an old Potions book in her lap.   
“Hi Mum,” Severus said timidly. She looked up at him with dark hazel eyes. “Oh, Severus. You’re home. How was your day with Lily?”   
“Fine,” he lied, hoping that would convince her. Her eyes, however, landed on the Codex.   
“What’s that?”   
“A book-a fantasy book- Petunia gave me. She’s really into this whole fantasy thing. That’s what Muggles call books about magic,” Severus added hastily for his mum’s convenience.   
She nodded her dark head in agreement. “And what do you think of it?”   
He shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess. It’s mainly about demons and these weird blades called seraph blades used to fight off the demons,” he said loudly hoping his dad would happen to overhear. A clatter of tongs sounded from the kitchen. Severus’ explanation had done its job.   
“Severus! I need you to set the table for me!” his dad called.   
Severus, not wanting to set the book down, put it near his mum who was too engrossed in her Potions book to take note of this.   
He walked out into the kitchen to greet his father. Tobias Snape-Sharpstone-whatever was a tall man with graying brown hair and cold blue eyes. Severus used to be really scared of him when he was little but ever since his dad had found his passion in cooking, he wasn’t as violent as he once was. He still had his moments though.   
Like today.   
Severus braced himself as his dad wielded a knife. He watched him carefully as he proceeded to excise a tomato into fine pieces.   
“Severus,” he started as he put the knife down, wiping his hands on his towel, “do enlighten me where on Earth did you hear about seraph blades?”   
Severus was struck dumb for a jiffy before regaining his mental composture. “Petunia Evans, Lily’s sister had it on her bookshelf,” he said smoothly.   
His dad scowled as he picked up the knife again and started dicing up onion into microscopic bits. “You’re lying. No Mundane could’ve gotten their hands on such a book.”   
“She claims she’s not a Mundane. She calls herself a Shadowhunter. Apparently they’re a thing,” Severus said, rolling his eyes.   
His dad had accidentally slammed the knife too hard into the cutting broad and it made a loud sound. “Sorry,” he said. “How? Evans is not a Shadowhunter name.”   
Severus glared at him. “Neither is Snape.”   
“Its letters come from my Shadowhunter name, Sharpstone.” his dad explained. “I had to leave the Clave to marry your mum. I had been one of the Academy’s best warriors and I was exiled for not marrying a Shadowhunter. I was angry for years afterwards.”   
Sverus nodded curtly. His dad’s answer was no excuse for the way he had treated Severus and his mum.   
“Sharpstone,” he muttered under his breath. His dad nodded.   
“What about your Marks?” he asked. He vaguely remembered seeing strange scars on his dad’s arms but was unsure as to why.   
“I had them. The Voyage one is still on my hand, see?” His dad held out his right hand and Severus could see a faint eye tattoo like Rune.   
Severus couldn’t help but gap. His father, who hated magic, was a Shadowhunter who had battled demons. He already knew this, of course, but this was just hitting the nail with the hammer.   
“Did you ever encounter demons?” Severus asked.   
His dad nodded. “Once. I fought a Ravener demon. Nasty things if you ever come across them. Speaking of demons, I have something to show you.” He walked out of the kitchen and Severus followed him. He led Severus to his parents’ bedroom. Tobias was underneath the bed saying things like ‘It has to be here somewhere’ and ‘I know I didn’t lose it’ and then ‘Ah, found it!”   
Tobias hauled himself out from under the bed and he had with him a box. He sat on the bed and beckoned Severus to sit next to him. Once Severus had perched beside him, Tobias opened the box.   
Inside there was a seraph blade, a weird stone, a knife coated in gold, a wand-like stick and a small black box.   
Tobias picked up the seraph blade. “Peniel,” he muttered. The white tip turned electric blue. He set it down quickly, letting it return to its normal color. Next he picked up the knife. “This was my weapon back when I was in school. I was the best at throwing knives and gold is toxic to demons so it was the perfect weapon for me. Until I almost took out her mom with it.” He chuckled at the memory. He set the knife aside and got the next thing out; the stone. “Witchstone,” Tobias explained. His hand curled around the stone and it lit up. “It will light all your paths.”   
He pulled out the wand-like thing. “This is a stele. We use it to carve runes into ourselves. It used to be mine.” He looked at it fondly and then at Severus. “I want you to have it.”   
“Me? Why?”   
“Because you are my son and you’ll need a stele eventually,” Tobias said, placing the object in Severus’ hands.   
Severus turned the stele over in his hand. It was a dark metal with intricate designs and a sharp tip.   
He looked up at his dad. “I don’t even have any Marks yet.”   
“You will get them eventually.”   
Severus rolled his eyes. Eventually seems to be his favorite word tonight, he thought.   
“Tobias!” Severus heard his mother call. “Your vegetables are burning!”   
His father said something that would’ve gotten him into trouble in school. Regaining his composure, he clapped Severus on the shoulder and said, “Let’s go eat dinner.”   
Severus followed him out of the room, the stele feeling cold in his hand.   
\------  
Petunia Earthcross was sitting at the dinner table with her parents, listening as Lily talked about Hogwarts. She could remember vividly a time when she wished she could go to Hogwarts and it made her smile to think of it. Now she was special and as equally ‘freakish’ as Lily. She used to pride herself on doing things that Lily could never do, like wielding seraph blades and battling demons until she learned that being a Shadowhunter was just as dangerous if not more dangerous as being a witch.   
Petunia picked up her biscuit and took a bite out of it.   
“Petunia, how was your day?” their mother asked.  
She smiled. “Oh it was fine Mum. I went shopping with my friends and ran into Lily and Severus and I hung out with them for a while.” Her parents, obviously, had no idea what she was. She had hidden her Marks from them by wearing a cardigan or simply saying she drew them herself; which she had so it wasn’t really a lie. They had let her cut her hair but were surprised by her request, maybe even silently bulked at it.   
“Oh that’s nice dear,” her mum said, returning her smile. Lily however, shot her a glance that said Shopping? More like hunting demons. Petunia went back to eating her biscuit, chewing carefully as she mulled the day over in her head. Severus Snape was a Shadowhunter and a wizard. She almost felt jealous. How could someone have both? Petunia frowned at that and stabbed her fork into her chicken.   
“Tuney?” Lily asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.   
“Yes, Lily?” she responded as she brought her fork to her mouth.   
“Wanna go outside after dinner?”   
“Sure,” she said.   
As soon as dinner was over, Lily pulled Petunia out into the backyard. Petunia was slightly annoyed. What could her sister possibly want that required her to drag her in the backyard?   
“Petunia,” Lily started tenaciously, “I want to be a Shadowhunter.”   
Petunia put her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. “Lily, I don’t even know if that’s possible with your magical blood and all-”   
“If Severus is one, then I want to be one,” Lily said calmly. Petunia sighed.   
“I’ll talk to Brightbraid about it; see what he says,” she responded. Her sister’s green eyes shone with happiness. “But you have to promise me one thing.”   
“Okay,”   
“Do not, under any circumstances, become parabatai with Severus. It will ruin your life.” Petunia warned.   
“Parabatai?” Lily pronounced the word carefully.   
“It means your souls are knitted together into one platonic bond for life,” she quickly summarized. “And there is no romance allowed. Bad things happen.”   
Lily nodded. “I promise.”   
Petunia relaxed. “I’ll see what there is on Shadowhunter-witches.”   
Lily surprised her by flinging her arms around her. “Thank you Tuney!”   
She blushed. “You’re welcome, little sis.”   
\----  
Severus had spent the remainder of his night reading the Codex and cramming every detail into his brain. He was busy memorizing angel names and how to recognize demon species to take note of the fact that there were footsteps on the hardwood food outside his door. He assumed it was his parents but the voices proved otherwise.   
“-Earthcross outdid herself. Imagine finding out a Mundane you’ve known your whole life is Nephilim,” one said. Severus grouped for his wand and stele. It would be useless against demons although they naturally did recoil from them. He half considered running to his parents’ bedroom and getting his dad’s seraph blade but there was no time. There also wasn't any time to ponder about what magic would do to a demon. The attackers were right outside the door. Severus braced himself, stele held in front like a sword. The door handle twisted open and Severus pointed his wand, preparing to do some damage.   
“Bloody hell, boy! Are you trying to take out my eye?” the first voice said. Severus narrowed his eyes.   
It was a boy holding a witchlight in his left hand and some sort of knife in his right. His black hair hung loose over his brown eyes and Severus felt as though he were staring into a mirror.   
He drew his wand back quickly and stuck it inside his fobe. “Who are you?”   
“Dexter Ravenhood. Petunia sent me to get you. Said it was urgent or something like that.” the boy said.   
“Dex! Hurry up!” another voice hissed. “We’re leaving!”   
Dexter turned to Severus. “Better pack quick. Blake is a bit impatient.”   
Severus rolled his eyes. What could Petunia possibly want at-he glanced at the clock tickling beside his bed-2:23 in the morning? It better be good, he thought sourly as he grabbed his stele, the Codex, and his Potions book for next year. He put all of this into a bag he could sling over his shoulder if he wanted to. He then proceeded to the front room where Dexter and who he assumed were his friends were. One had red hair and the other two had black hair.   
“Let’s go, boys,” Dexter declared upon Severus’ arrival. They exited Severus’ house and walked to the Institute. Unfortunately, Dexter was loquacious.   
“So how do you know Petunia?” he asked.   
“She’s my friend’s sister,” Severus responded, his word clipped.   
“That must be pretty neat then to have her around all the time. She’s a kickass fighter. Broke all sorts of gender rules too. You see, girls aren’t usually allowed to fight demons but she didn’t care. Cut her hair and everything. The Clave decided to let it slide for now.” A shininess that was not so forgein to Severus was in his eyes. “She’s awesome.”   
Severus made a noise of affirmation but kept silent.   
“You know, maybe you’ll be a Silent Brother since you never talk. You fit the description too. Tall, dark, creepy calm, and silent. They have Runes that sew your mouth shut and they put those on you.”   
Looks like you need a dozen, Severus thought as the Institute loomed up ahead. It still looked like a grand castle to him. He felt dizzy for a moment like all the blood rushed from his head and went elsewhere. He forced himself forwards and opened the doors.   
Inside, Nathan Brightbraid awaited them. “Severus,” he said.   
“Mr. Brightbraid,” he replied.   
“Your name is Severus?” Dexter repeated, shocked.   
“Dexter, stay out of this.”   
“Sir-”   
“Severus, we caught wind of Raum demons in your area,” Nathan Brightbraid told him.   
Severus vaguely remembered reading about them. They were ugly biped things with tentacles that had little teeth in them.   
“But why didn’t you have Dexter and his crownies kill it?” Severus asked.   
“Yeah, I could have taken it,” Dexter said.  
Nathn put a hand on Severus’ shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said, ignoring Dexter. He led him out of the entryway and into a room with swords and maces mounted on the wall.   
“Couldn’t you have talked to me later today?” Severus questioned wearily.   
“No.” The answer was firm. “This is urgent. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore came by after you departed. Looked like Gandulf from Lord of the Rings. He might have been a Warlock; probably should have asked if he knew Magnus Bane. Anyways, he was looking for you.”   
Severus was baffled. Why on the earth would Dumbledore be looking for him? Was there some crime against being part wizard and half Shadowhunter?   
“Uh, yeah. He’s the Headmaster of my school.” he said.   
Nathan nodded. “Seems like an interesting bloke.”   
“So all of this was because Dumb- Haeadmaster Dumbledore coming here?” Severus said levely. When Nathan nodded, he added, “I’m going home then. Mum and Dad will be worried sick.”   
“Severus there are still demons out there,” Nathan warned.   
“I’m a Shadowhunter aren’t I? Fighting demons is in my blood.”   
“You aren’t trained yet. I can’t send you home. Not until we get those demons taken care of.”   
Severus paid him no heed. “Look it’s almost 3 am. I am going home. I need to sleep.”   
Nathan shook his head. “You can stay here. We have plenty of rooms.”   
Severus let out a sigh. Of course he wouldn’t let him go home. “Fine. I’ll stay here.”   
Nathan beamed at him and led him up the stairs. He directed him to a room where a massive four poster bed that resembled the bed he had at Hogwarts was. After Nathan had made sure Severus was situated, he closed the door. Severus laid there for a moment, still as a mouse, waiting until he was sure Nathan had gone away. He got out of bed, grabbed his bag, and crept towards the door. He opened it and slithered into the hall and down the hall.   
Wait, a voice whispered in the back of his head, shouldn’t you be getting a seraph blade?   
Severus silently cursed and tried to remember where the weapon room was. He wandered the hall until finally locating the weapon room. He foraged for a seraph blade and once he found one, he whispered “Peniel.” The blade glowed a dull electric blue. Severus grouped around for that light thing-witchlight, his father had called it- and found one. He closed his hand around it and it lit up. He frowned as it shone. Lumos works just as well, he thought as he held the witchlight above his head. He made his way down the hall and slipped out the front doors of the Institute into the cold torrential rain. Severus silently cursed as he ran down the street, making sure no one was following him. Holding the witchlight out in front of him, Severus turned a corner. As he continued down the street, he heard a hissing sound.   
Severus scanned the area, his seraph blade raised high. The hissing sound continued. He glimpsed a Dumpster and snuck behind it. The hissing grew louder and a Raum demon bounded into the street; its tentacles flailing everywhere. Severus silently crept up to it and bravely stabbed it with his seraph blade. The demon roared in pain and one of its tentacles knocked Severus aside. His thigh was blazing with pain. Severus breathed in deeply. Lily, he thought as the demon was getting ready to finish him off, Lily I love you. I hope you know that.  
A crash sounded behind the demon and Severus managed to look up.   
“You aren’t a very nice demon, are you? Picking on untrained Shadowhunters.” The voice sounded familiar until Severus recognized Dexter’s long black hair.   
Oh great, he thought, now Mr. Loquacious is saving me. He’ll never shut up about it.   
Severus heard the unmistakable sound of the demon screaming and Dexter killing it.   
He felt hands on his back and the sensation of being picked up. He tried struggling but Dexter’s voice rang in his ears.   
“Stay still, Severus.”   
Chapter 2  
After Severus had walked Lily home, he made his way to his own home. He was greeted by the smell of Thai food. He groaned inwardly. His father’s latest hobby was making Thai food; which in itself Severus didn't mind too much but his dad made such large quantities of it there would be leftovers for days.   
Tonight’s dinner appeared to be Thai turkey burgers, which they had two nights ago.   
His dad poured all of his energy into his cooking; that was what chefs did after all.   
Severus walked in, the Codex against his chest. His dad was in the kitchen while his mum was sitting down with an old Potions book in her lap.   
“Hi Mum,” Severus said timidly. She looked up at him with dark hazel eyes. “Oh, Severus. You’re home. How was your day with Lily?”   
“Fine,” he lied, hoping that would convince her. Her eyes, however, landed on the Codex.   
“What’s that?”   
“A book-a fantasy book- Petunia gave me. She’s really into this whole fantasy thing. That’s what Muggles call books about magic,” Severus added hastily for his mum’s convenience.   
She nodded her dark head in agreement. “And what do you think of it?”   
He shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess. It’s mainly about demons and these weird blades called seraph blades used to fight off the demons,” he said loudly hoping his dad would happen to overhear. A clatter of tongs sounded from the kitchen. Severus’ explanation had done its job.   
“Severus! I need you to set the table for me!” his dad called.   
Severus, not wanting to set the book down, put it near his mum who was too engrossed in her Potions book to take note of this.   
He walked out into the kitchen to greet his father. Tobias Snape-Sharpstone-whatever was a tall man with graying brown hair and cold blue eyes. Severus used to be really scared of him when he was little but ever since his dad had found his passion in cooking, he wasn’t as violent as he once was. He still had his moments though.   
Like today.   
Severus braced himself as his dad wielded a knife. He watched him carefully as he proceeded to excise a tomato into fine pieces.   
“Severus,” he started as he put the knife down, wiping his hands on his towel, “do enlighten me where on Earth did you hear about seraph blades?”   
Severus was struck dumb for a jiffy before regaining his mental composture. “Petunia Evans, Lily’s sister had it on her bookshelf,” he said smoothly.   
His dad scowled as he picked up the knife again and started dicing up onion into microscopic bits. “You’re lying. No Mundane could’ve gotten their hands on such a book.”   
“She claims she’s not a Mundane. She calls herself a Shadowhunter. Apparently they’re a thing,” Severus said, rolling his eyes.   
His dad had accidentally slammed the knife too hard into the cutting broad and it made a loud sound. “Sorry,” he said. “How? Evans is not a Shadowhunter name.”   
Severus glared at him. “Neither is Snape.”   
“Its letters come from my Shadowhunter name, Sharpstone.” his dad explained. “I had to leave the Clave to marry your mum. I had been one of the Academy’s best warriors and I was exiled for not marrying a Shadowhunter. I was angry for years afterwards.”   
Sverus nodded curtly. His dad’s answer was no excuse for the way he had treated Severus and his mum.   
“Sharpstone,” he muttered under his breath. His dad nodded.   
“What about your Marks?” he asked. He vaguely remembered seeing strange scars on his dad’s arms but was unsure as to why.   
“I had them. The Voyage one is still on my hand, see?” His dad held out his right hand and Severus could see a faint eye tattoo like Rune.   
Severus couldn’t help but gap. His father, who hated magic, was a Shadowhunter who had battled demons. He already knew this, of course, but this was just hitting the nail with the hammer.   
“Did you ever encounter demons?” Severus asked.   
His dad nodded. “Once. I fought a Ravener demon. Nasty things if you ever come across them. Speaking of demons, I have something to show you.” He walked out of the kitchen and Severus followed him. He led Severus to his parents’ bedroom. Tobias was underneath the bed saying things like ‘It has to be here somewhere’ and ‘I know I didn’t lose it’ and then ‘Ah, found it!”   
Tobias hauled himself out from under the bed and he had with him a box. He sat on the bed and beckoned Severus to sit next to him. Once Severus had perched beside him, Tobias opened the box.   
Inside there was a seraph blade, a weird stone, a knife coated in gold, a wand-like stick and a small black box.   
Tobias picked up the seraph blade. “Peniel,” he muttered. The white tip turned electric blue. He set it down quickly, letting it return to its normal color. Next he picked up the knife. “This was my weapon back when I was in school. I was the best at throwing knives and gold is toxic to demons so it was the perfect weapon for me. Until I almost took out her mom with it.” He chuckled at the memory. He set the knife aside and got the next thing out; the stone. “Witchstone,” Tobias explained. His hand curled around the stone and it lit up. “It will light all your paths.”   
He pulled out the wand-like thing. “This is a stele. We use it to carve runes into ourselves. It used to be mine.” He looked at it fondly and then at Severus. “I want you to have it.”   
“Me? Why?”   
“Because you are my son and you’ll need a stele eventually,” Tobias said, placing the object in Severus’ hands.   
Severus turned the stele over in his hand. It was a dark metal with intricate designs and a sharp tip.   
He looked up at his dad. “I don’t even have any Marks yet.”   
“You will get them eventually.”   
Severus rolled his eyes. Eventually seems to be his favorite word tonight, he thought.   
“Tobias!” Severus heard his mother call. “Your vegetables are burning!”   
His father said something that would’ve gotten him into trouble in school. Regaining his composure, he clapped Severus on the shoulder and said, “Let’s go eat dinner.”   
Severus followed him out of the room, the stele feeling cold in his hand.   
\------  
Petunia Earthcross was sitting at the dinner table with her parents, listening as Lily talked about Hogwarts. She could remember vividly a time when she wished she could go to Hogwarts and it made her smile to think of it. Now she was special and as equally ‘freakish’ as Lily. She used to pride herself on doing things that Lily could never do, like wielding seraph blades and battling demons until she learned that being a Shadowhunter was just as dangerous if not more dangerous as being a witch.   
Petunia picked up her biscuit and took a bite out of it.   
“Petunia, how was your day?” their mother asked.  
She smiled. “Oh it was fine Mum. I went shopping with my friends and ran into Lily and Severus and I hung out with them for a while.” Her parents, obviously, had no idea what she was. She had hidden her Marks from them by wearing a cardigan or simply saying she drew them herself; which she had so it wasn’t really a lie. They had let her cut her hair but were surprised by her request, maybe even silently bulked at it.   
“Oh that’s nice dear,” her mum said, returning her smile. Lily however, shot her a glance that said Shopping? More like hunting demons. Petunia went back to eating her biscuit, chewing carefully as she mulled the day over in her head. Severus Snape was a Shadowhunter and a wizard. She almost felt jealous. How could someone have both? Petunia frowned at that and stabbed her fork into her chicken.   
“Tuney?” Lily asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.   
“Yes, Lily?” she responded as she brought her fork to her mouth.   
“Wanna go outside after dinner?”   
“Sure,” she said.   
As soon as dinner was over, Lily pulled Petunia out into the backyard. Petunia was slightly annoyed. What could her sister possibly want that required her to drag her in the backyard?   
“Petunia,” Lily started tenaciously, “I want to be a Shadowhunter.”   
Petunia put her hand to her forehead and rubbed it. “Lily, I don’t even know if that’s possible with your magical blood and all-”   
“If Severus is one, then I want to be one,” Lily said calmly. Petunia sighed.   
“I’ll talk to Brightbraid about it; see what he says,” she responded. Her sister’s green eyes shone with happiness. “But you have to promise me one thing.”   
“Okay,”   
“Do not, under any circumstances, become parabatai with Severus. It will ruin your life.” Petunia warned.   
“Parabatai?” Lily pronounced the word carefully.   
“It means your souls are knitted together into one platonic bond for life,” she quickly summarized. “And there is no romance allowed. Bad things happen.”   
Lily nodded. “I promise.”   
Petunia relaxed. “I’ll see what there is on Shadowhunter-witches.”   
Lily surprised her by flinging her arms around her. “Thank you Tuney!”   
She blushed. “You’re welcome, little sis.”   
\----  
Severus had spent the remainder of his night reading the Codex and cramming every detail into his brain. He was busy memorizing angel names and how to recognize demon species to take note of the fact that there were footsteps on the hardwood food outside his door. He assumed it was his parents but the voices proved otherwise.   
“-Earthcross outdid herself. Imagine finding out a Mundane you’ve known your whole life is Nephilim,” one said. Severus grouped for his wand and stele. It would be useless against demons although they naturally did recoil from them. He half considered running to his parents’ bedroom and getting his dad’s seraph blade but there was no time. There also wasn't any time to ponder about what magic would do to a demon. The attackers were right outside the door. Severus braced himself, stele held in front like a sword. The door handle twisted open and Severus pointed his wand, preparing to do some damage.   
“Bloody hell, boy! Are you trying to take out my eye?” the first voice said. Severus narrowed his eyes.   
It was a boy holding a witchlight in his left hand and some sort of knife in his right. His black hair hung loose over his brown eyes and Severus felt as though he were staring into a mirror.   
He drew his wand back quickly and stuck it inside his fobe. “Who are you?”   
“Dexter Ravenhood. Petunia sent me to get you. Said it was urgent or something like that.” the boy said.   
“Dex! Hurry up!” another voice hissed. “We’re leaving!”   
Dexter turned to Severus. “Better pack quick. Blake is a bit impatient.”   
Severus rolled his eyes. What could Petunia possibly want at-he glanced at the clock tickling beside his bed-2:23 in the morning? It better be good, he thought sourly as he grabbed his stele, the Codex, and his Potions book for next year. He put all of this into a bag he could sling over his shoulder if he wanted to. He then proceeded to the front room where Dexter and who he assumed were his friends were. One had red hair and the other two had black hair.   
“Let’s go, boys,” Dexter declared upon Severus’ arrival. They exited Severus’ house and walked to the Institute. Unfortunately, Dexter was loquacious.   
“So how do you know Petunia?” he asked.   
“She’s my friend’s sister,” Severus responded, his word clipped.   
“That must be pretty neat then to have her around all the time. She’s a kickass fighter. Broke all sorts of gender rules too. You see, girls aren’t usually allowed to fight demons but she didn’t care. Cut her hair and everything. The Clave decided to let it slide for now.” A shininess that was not so forgein to Severus was in his eyes. “She’s awesome.”   
Severus made a noise of affirmation but kept silent.   
“You know, maybe you’ll be a Silent Brother since you never talk. You fit the description too. Tall, dark, creepy calm, and silent. They have Runes that sew your mouth shut and they put those on you.”   
Looks like you need a dozen, Severus thought as the Institute loomed up ahead. It still looked like a grand castle to him. He felt dizzy for a moment like all the blood rushed from his head and went elsewhere. He forced himself forwards and opened the doors.   
Inside, Nathan Brightbraid awaited them. “Severus,” he said.   
“Mr. Brightbraid,” he replied.   
“Your name is Severus?” Dexter repeated, shocked.   
“Dexter, stay out of this.”   
“Sir-”   
“Severus, we caught wind of Raum demons in your area,” Nathan Brightbraid told him.   
Severus vaguely remembered reading about them. They were ugly biped things with tentacles that had little teeth in them.   
“But why didn’t you have Dexter and his crownies kill it?” Severus asked.   
“Yeah, I could have taken it,” Dexter said.  
Nathn put a hand on Severus’ shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said, ignoring Dexter. He led him out of the entryway and into a room with swords and maces mounted on the wall.   
“Couldn’t you have talked to me later today?” Severus questioned wearily.   
“No.” The answer was firm. “This is urgent. A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore came by after you departed. Looked like Gandulf from Lord of the Rings. He might have been a Warlock; probably should have asked if he knew Magnus Bane. Anyways, he was looking for you.”   
Severus was baffled. Why on the earth would Dumbledore be looking for him? Was there some crime against being part wizard and half Shadowhunter?   
“Uh, yeah. He’s the Headmaster of my school.” he said.   
Nathan nodded. “Seems like an interesting bloke.”   
“So all of this was because Dumb- Haeadmaster Dumbledore coming here?” Severus said levely. When Nathan nodded, he added, “I’m going home then. Mum and Dad will be worried sick.”   
“Severus there are still demons out there,” Nathan warned.   
“I’m a Shadowhunter aren’t I? Fighting demons is in my blood.”   
“You aren’t trained yet. I can’t send you home. Not until we get those demons taken care of.”   
Severus paid him no heed. “Look it’s almost 3 am. I am going home. I need to sleep.”   
Nathan shook his head. “You can stay here. We have plenty of rooms.”   
Severus let out a sigh. Of course he wouldn’t let him go home. “Fine. I’ll stay here.”   
Nathan beamed at him and led him up the stairs. He directed him to a room where a massive four poster bed that resembled the bed he had at Hogwarts was. After Nathan had made sure Severus was situated, he closed the door. Severus laid there for a moment, still as a mouse, waiting until he was sure Nathan had gone away. He got out of bed, grabbed his bag, and crept towards the door. He opened it and slithered into the hall and down the hall.   
Wait, a voice whispered in the back of his head, shouldn’t you be getting a seraph blade?   
Severus silently cursed and tried to remember where the weapon room was. He wandered the hall until finally locating the weapon room. He foraged for a seraph blade and once he found one, he whispered “Peniel.” The blade glowed a dull electric blue. Severus grouped around for that light thing-witchlight, his father had called it- and found one. He closed his hand around it and it lit up. He frowned as it shone. Lumos works just as well, he thought as he held the witchlight above his head. He made his way down the hall and slipped out the front doors of the Institute into the cold torrential rain. Severus silently cursed as he ran down the street, making sure no one was following him. Holding the witchlight out in front of him, Severus turned a corner. As he continued down the street, he heard a hissing sound.   
Severus scanned the area, his seraph blade raised high. The hissing sound continued. He glimpsed a Dumpster and snuck behind it. The hissing grew louder and a Raum demon bounded into the street; its tentacles flailing everywhere. Severus silently crept up to it and bravely stabbed it with his seraph blade. The demon roared in pain and one of its tentacles knocked Severus aside. His thigh was blazing with pain. Severus breathed in deeply. Lily, he thought as the demon was getting ready to finish him off, Lily I love you. I hope you know that.  
A crash sounded behind the demon and Severus managed to look up.   
“You aren’t a very nice demon, are you? Picking on untrained Shadowhunters.” The voice sounded familiar until Severus recognized Dexter’s long black hair.   
Oh great, he thought, now Mr. Loquacious is saving me. He’ll never shut up about it.   
Severus heard the unmistakable sound of the demon screaming and Dexter killing it.   
He felt hands on his back and the sensation of being picked up. He tried struggling but Dexter’s voice rang in his ears.   
“Stay still, Severus.”


End file.
